Tengo tu amor
by Vaidoli
Summary: :MC: Hay sentimientos que son muy difíciles de aclarar, en especial si es ese sentimiento que aparece cuando menos te lo esperas. Link y Zelda necesitan entenderlo y sólo una cosa los podrá hacer entender que es lo que sienten. T-T reviews PLZ, Zelink :D


Hola... XD, nah soné seca... ¡HOLA! =D. Ok... Como ando en una laguna mental con CCAUB, decidí gastar las pocas ideas que tenía en mi cabeza en este drabble. Es de Minish Cap, algo que ojala hubiera pasado después de la pelea con Vaati... Algo mas terrible que una batalla de vida o muerte para nuestros chiquillos... Zelda y Link X3 o sea que el fic es... ZELINK XDD. Conste, en este fic, Linkito y Zeldita tienen 12 años... Que creo que son los mismos de MC

Bueee, sin nada que decir... ¡Que empiece la tortura, digo, el show! XDD (se va corriendo dejando una estela de polvo rosa [¿?]).

**_Disclaimer: The legend of Zelda NO me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo y a Miyamoto-sama, hago esto sin fines de lucro y porque me encanta el Zelink X3._**

* * *

**-.-.-Tengo tu amor-.-.-**

Abrió los ojos trabajosamente, lo primero que alcanzo a ver fueron unos ojos azules, tan profundos; tan hermosos, que cualquiera pensaría que esta en un mar con sólo verlos. Cuando abrió sus ojos por completo, vio que estaba en una habitación, pequeña pero muy acogedora, con una ventana medio abierta que dejaba entrar los rayos del sol. Movió la cabeza un poco y no pude evitar sonrojarse al sentir donde estaba acostada, en el pecho del niño rubio que siempre estaba en sus pensamientos. El le sonrió; ella sólo podía sonrojarse más.

-Despertaste -musitó contento. Se movió un poco para que la princesa pudiera levantarse. Ella se levantó a duras con toda la vergüenza del mundo.

-¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué sucedió, Link? -lo interrogó ella, tocándose la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor- ¡Auch! -se quejó, quitando la mano de su herida- Pero que..

-Te caíste cuando venías corriendo a saludarme -respondió preocupado. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró entre una mezcla de disgusto y preocupación- Te he dicho millones de veces que no corras por aquí, sabes que hay millones de piedras, huecos y quien sabe que cosas mas que podrían lastimarte.. Como lo han hecho ahora –le replicó, levantándose de su cama y caminando hacia una mesa de madera donde había unas vendas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó media pasmada, sintiendo como su cabeza iba a reventar por el dolor- Au..-se volvió a quejar, botando una lágrima de dolor.

-Que esto te de una lección de que no debes correr por lugares peligrosos, ¡Mira lo que te pasó! -mientras la reprendía, colocaba un poco de cinta en su cabeza- ¡Listo!-

-¿Uh? -tocó su cabeza-... Gracias, Link –agradeció nerviosa y sonrió un poco. Bajó su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo pero para su mala suerte (o buena) Link se dio cuenta de aquello.

-¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó intranquilo, cogiendo su mentón con su mano izquierda, haciendo que volvieran a mirarse a los ojos de nuevo- Yo... Lo lamento, no quizá hacer eso -volteó, sintiendo como sus mejillas ya cambiaban de color.

-Je, tranquilo, no, no pasa nada –dijo con voz entrecortada, separándose de el.

-Zelda... ¿Para qué venías? -preguntó de repente, volviendo su mirada a ella. Zelda se sorprendió por aquello.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo que venir a visitarte por razón alguna? -le interrogó burlona- Entonces es la última vez que vengo a visitarte... Al menos si no es por algo especial -mintió, volteándose y cruzándose de brazos.

-Órale, yo no dije que me molestara que me vinieras a visitar sólo quería saber para que venías... Zelda ¡Zelda! -pero la princesa no respondía por lo que recurrió a gritar- ¡ZELDA!-

-¡AY! ¡QUE NO SOY SORDA! -gritó ella también, ya enojada y respirando agitadamente.

-¡ENTONCES NO TE HAGAS LA SORDA Y M...

Fue cortado por los labios de ella. Miles de sensaciones estaban sintiendo en ese momento pero la que más sentían, era esa que siempre estaba en sus corazones: Amor. Link estaba totalmente sorprendido ante aquel acto, sentía los labios de Zelda con los suyos y no podía evitar sonrojarse. Le correspondió al beso... Su primer beso, pero el aire se les acababa por lo que tuvieron que separarse.

-_Me muero... ¿¡Qué se supone que acabo de hacer!-_

_-.. ¿Qué se supone que acaba de hacer?-_

Zelda se levantó de la cama sobresaltada, con el rojo vivo en su cara. Se volteó, no podía mirar a la cara a Link después de lo que había hecho y salió corriendo de la casa. Link recién estaba despertando de sus pensamientos y fue corriendo detrás de la princesa. Para su buena suerte (o mala) Zelda se volvió a tropezar con una piedra del suelo, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al piso, raspándose las rodillas.

Link se acercó lo más rápido posible a ella para ver las heridas en sus rodillas. Un poco ensangrentadas y sucias pero al parecer no iba a pasar nada malo. Le sonrió, todavía con el sonrojo en su cara; ella trató de sonreír pero no pudo, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poder hacer o decir cualquier cosa. El notó esto y se fue acercando mas al rostro de ella, quien sintió como el pulso se le aceleraba pero aun así no se movió.

-¿Por qué me besaste? –se detuvo a ver los ojos de su amada. Zelda se sentía acorralada por esos ojos ¿Qué haría ahora?-

-Yo... Pues…. No se, yo sólo.. Hice lo que quería hacer desde mucho tiempo –le respondió sinceramente, suspiró y trató de levantarse mas no pudo.

Sintió como su corazón casi se salía de su lugar. ¡Link la estaba abrazando! Sintió como todo su cuerpo se cubría de los nervios y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Link ya la estaba besando suavemente y no, claro que no podía poner resistencia a aquello y sin importarle el tiempo, el aire, si alguien los ve o no, correspondió al beso.

Cuando por fin se separaron, respiraban entrecortadamente. Los dos sonrojados y con sus mejillas a punto de tomate. Se miraron y soltaron una risa tímida ¿Cómo es que antes ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos? Por suerte ahora los tenían bien claros y los dos daban por seguro que esa amistad que tenían desde la infancia, cambiaría, pero a algo mucho mejor, se transformaría en algo más hermoso, algo que ninguno de los dos había imaginado: Amor.

-Jeje, eso fue raro –dijo Link, levantándose y ayudando a Zelda a levantarse.

-Si… Pero fue lindo –le dijo con picardía, guiñándole el ojo.

-…. ¿Puedes caminar? –preguntó tratando de evadir el tema.

-Creo –pero al primer paso que dio, volvió a caer, suerte que Link la sostuvo del brazo antes de que algo malo le volviera a pasar- Creo... Que no.

-Bien, entonces… -cargó a Zelda en su espalda, caminando de regreso a su casa- Ahora tendré que vendarte las piernas…Si sigues así.. ¡Te convertirás en momia! –se burló, imaginando la locura que acababa de decir.

-Tonto –le replicó divertida-… Te amo –terminó de decir dulcemente, mientras se acurrucaba mejor en su espalda.

-….Yo igual, princesa y siempre lo haré.

Y con esa última oración, finalizaron una etapa para empezar otra más hermosa y más dulce de lo que cualquiera de los dos podría imaginar… Claro, todavía les faltan algunos años mas para poder demostrárselo mejor pero hasta que llegué ese entonces, que vivan felices con ese amor desde ahora y hasta siempre.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

x3 quería que me saliera bien cursi... Pero veo que no fue así T-T ¡Voy a llorar! Eso me pasa por ver Pocoyo XDD (si no saben lo que es, ¡Que bueno XDD).

Pos es que yo ando MUY feliz, me gane la lotería XDD Ok no. Pos como yo ahora ando de novia con mi mejor amigo (Si, así como oyen.. O mejor dicho, leen XDD) y como Link y Zelda son mejores amigos creo que mi situación queda un poco con esto, así que... ¡KABOOM! Espero que les guste el fic y no se olviden de dejar un comentario, crítica y más ¿ok?

P.D: Si saben que quise decir con años mas ¿no? XDD y con demostrárselo ¿no? XDDD

Bye~


End file.
